pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Naganadel
This Poipole is a -type Pokémon that is owned by Ash and the fourth Pokémon he obtained in the Alola region. Personality Poipole is displayed as a curious and mischievous being. It likes to laugh at a lot of things. Poipole instantly took a liking to Pikachu, especially his Electric-type moves. It also took a liking to Ash after he protected it from Team Rocket and showed it how Poké Balls work. After it was caught, it became fast friends to Ash's Alola team and his classmate's other Pokémon. Poipole also has a habit of spinning on its head whenever it is excited and would tend to hug Pikachu by nuzzling him. Poipole is also very playful to other Pokémon. For example, it intended on playing with an Alolan Exeggutor, which unintentionally causes it to send Ash rolling out from the Pokémon Center. In spite of its overly mischievous and playful nature, Poipole is very obedient to Ash and will instantly obeys Ash's instructions when he tells it to apologize for its deeds. During a visit to Ula'ula Island for the preparation of Alolan Pokémon League Battle, Poipole shows a serious side when it was surprised to notice Necrozma’s existence on Earth, upon looking at one of the books from Acerola’s library room. It is very loyal towards its friends when it rescued Ash's Rowlet from being blown away in a sandstorm while travelling through the Haina Desert. Biography Poipole was first seen where it was traveling through the Ultra Wormhole.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Sooner or later, Poipole emerged from the wormhole in an unknown area and started to explore Alola. When Ash and the group serve as Ultra Guardians to capture Buzzwole, Poipole witnessed the battle and was astounded by Pikachu's attacks. It was then seen playing around with Pikachu before leaving.SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency! Later, Poipole was enjoying itself flying above the ocean during the night. While it was encountering a wild Chinchou, it recalled witnessing Ash's Pikachu using Thunderbolt attack on Buzzwole and decided to go looking for him, hoping to see Pikachu's electric moves again. Poipole went to the Pokémon School and while everyone was listening to Sophocles's lecture, it got Pikachu's attention and lured him out without anyone looking. Poipole shared an apple with Pikachu and began to show its affection for him. Ash's Rowlet, who was sent to look for Pikachu, mistook Poipole's affections as if it was trying to hurt him. Rowlet dove down to attack the panicked Poipole, but ended up getting poisoned by Poipole's poison. After it was scolded for what it did, Poipole apologized as it did not know that Rowlet happened to be one of Pikachu’s friends at first until now, and helps Pikachu carry Rowlet back to Ash. While traveling through Hau'oli City, Pikachu, Poipole, and Rowlet were attacked by Team Rocket as they wanted to capture them. Luckily, Torracat and Lycanroc arrived just in time to save them before the net caught them just as Ash showed up. After Bewear carries Team Rocket away from Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Poipole was taken to the Ultra Guardians base, where Lusamine analyzed the photos Rotom took, since it was unable to recognize it. Lusamine contacted the group and told them that she, Wicke, and Professor Burnet concluded that Poipole is, in fact, an Ultra Beast, which Team Rocket had already confirmed earlier. They also told them that they chose Poipole as a name it should be identified as. After Rotom updates Poipole's data, Lusamine suggested to have Ash take care of it until they could figure out the location of the wormhole it came out from. Ash made many attempts to catch Poipole with a box full of Beast Balls, but Poipole evaded all of them, thinking he was playing with it. Lillie suggested to have Ash demonstrate how going in and coming out of the Poké Ball works, which he did as he repeatedly sends out and recalls his Rowlet. After that, Poipole understood Ash's intentions and went into the last Beast Ball by itself, much to everyone's surprise. At night, Poipole is shown playing with Ash and his Pokémon at Professor Kukui's house and painted a picture of Pikachu on the wall with its liquid.SM067: Love at First Twirl! Sometime later, Poipole traveled with Ash and Pikachu to the Hokulani Observatory on a class trip to learn about the lifecycle of Minior from Sophocles' cousin, Molayne. During the trip, they went outside to take a peak at the Minior shower near Starshower Hill. Poipole become fascinated by it due to the shimmering lights. However, Poipole discovered that one of the Minior didn't break out of its shell. So, Ash and Kiawe carried it back to the observatory. Poipole kept examining the Minior, until the next morning, the shell broke open to reveal an Orange Core Minior. Poipole tried to be friends with Minior, but it accidentally made it upset when it sprayed some of its liquid on it. Poipole realized its mistake and made it up by painting a picture of Minior on the wall with its liquid. Over the course of the day, Poipole and Minior had a wonderful time playing together and becoming friends. During the next night, another Minior shower came and Minior reunites with its kind. But as they start to float back up, they start to fade away into dust, since they can't live longer without its shell. The same fate happened to the Orange Core Minior, which made Poipole very sad. But it was comforted by Ash and Pikachu as they watch the Minior fade away. A few moments later, Poipole caught a glimpse of the legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza flying in the night sky.SM079 Known moves None of Poipole's moves are known. Voice actresses *Rikako Aikawa (Japanese) Trivia *Poipole's capture marks the first time Ash caught a genderless Pokémon. *Excluding other Pokémon Ash caught or owned temporarily, this is the first time Ash captured a Pokémon with a different Poké Ball since his Totodile. *Poipole is the first Ultra Beast owned by a main character. *Excluding the Beedrill he gave to Casey, Poipole is the first -type to be caught by Ash since his Muk. Coincidentally both are pure -type Pokémon. *As a member of Ultra Guardian, despite being genderless, Poipole wears a pendant that is commonly synchronized to be used by the confirmed male Pokémon members of Ultra Guardians. References Category:Poison-type anime Pokémon Category:Genderless anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Ultra Beasts (anime) Category:Captured Ultra Beasts Category:Walking Pokémon